


Steele Hungover

by NorahBolt56



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahBolt56/pseuds/NorahBolt56
Summary: Set not long after their wedding,  Remington and Laura have a good night (and finally discover why there's a lounge in Mr Steele's office..)





	1. Chapter 1

“Tell me again why we agreed to come to this party Laura?” Remington grumbled as he rested his face in his hand.

“Well Jack is one of our neighbours in the building - it seemed like the proper thing to do when he invited us to their party,” Laura replied as she tried not to look too bored as well.

“Yes well I’m all for good manners and all that but a stockbrokers’ party? Really Laura – what were you thinking?” Remington shook his head. Laura had to agree with him – the party was hardly what one would call ‘lively’.

”And there’s hardly any food! I’m starving,” Remington grumbled as he grabbed a martini from a passing waitress. “At least I can eat the olive off this,” he explained as he popped it into his mouth.

“Hmm good idea,” Laura agreed as she grabbed a Pina Colada from another waitress and ate the pineapple.

After a few more drinks and next to no food they were both feeling a bit ‘merry’. With a mischievous grin Remington observed a few couples up dancing and he grabbed Laura’s hand and led her onto the dancefloor. He pulled her into his arms and after a while began moving rather sensuously against her.

“Rem! What are you doing?” Laura whispered with a slightly embarrassed laugh.

He raised an eyebrow devilishly at her as he pulled her even closer to him. ”I would think that’s a bit obvious Laura. Someone’s got to liven this party up a bit,” he quipped with a lopsided grin.

“We can’t be dancing like that here – what if someone sees us?” she argued under her breath.

“No-one’s watching Laura, and I don’t really care if they are anyway. I’m a married man enjoying a dance with his beautiful wife – where’s the harm in that eh?” he countered as he cast an appreciative glance over the figure hugging, floor length red dress she was wearing and began nibbling on her ear.

“I’ll stop if you want me too,” he whispered as he looked at her intently, his hand going to the back of her neck and traced a line up & down it with one of his long, slender fingers which had the intended effect on his wife.

With that Laura, emboldened by the amount of alcohol she’d had, linked her arms around his neck and looking at him, replied seductively, “Well maybe not just yet,” as his grin got broader. Thinking two can play this game she began mirroring his actions a bit which took him somewhat by surprise. “Remind me to ply you with alcohol more often Mrs Steele,” he quipped with a grin as she couldn’t help but giggle.

 After a while Remington suggested they go and sit down as the way they were dancing was starting to have a marked effect on him. “Ah you may need to walk in front of me Laura so I don’t embarrass myself,” he remarked with a mischievous grin as he buttoned his suit jacket in front of him and she stole a glance southwards and a dimpled smile crossed her face.

“Why Mr Steele are you happy to see me or what?” she asked cheekily.

“Very happy,” he confirmed as he cocked an eyebrow devilishly at her.

When they sat back down at their table another person sitting there remarked, as he wiped his brow, “My it’s hot on the dance floor isn’t it?” as Remington and Laura exchanged an amused glance.

“Yes it is rather,” Remington replied with a grin as he took a sip of his drink and looked intently at his wife who tried to hide the smirk that was threatening to cross her face.

Remington then leant over and whispered in Laura’s ear, “How long do we have to stay at this poor excuse for a party? If we stay much longer I think you’ll have to pour me out of here,” as he nodded towards his glass with a grin then added, “Plus I can think of so many other more interesting things we could be doing,” as he gave her a meaningful look. 

At that Laura grinned back at him and said, “We’re out of here,” as she grabbed his hand and went to find Jack to say their farewells.

“Oh leaving so early Steeles?” the stockbroker asked in a disappointed tone. “The party’s just getting started!” he stated as Remington and Laura exchanged an amused glance.

“Oh um.. early client meeting in the morning, you know how it is with us detectives – working round the clock,” Laura said quickly as she forced a smile onto her face and gave Remington a subtle nudge.

“Oh yes  - such a shame we have to leave,” Remington agreed as he shook hands with the stockbroker then guided Laura out the door.

As they got in the limo he leaned over to Fred and said “Home Fred and don’t spare the rubber mate.”

Once Fred had pulled away from the kerb Laura turned Remington’s face to hers. “Now – time to pick up where we left off on the dance floor Mr Steele,” she said suggestively as her lips found his and she rested a hand on his leg. Remington responded to her as he always did, thinking to himself how ‘wild Laura’ often made an appearance when she’d had a bit to drink.

Not that he was complaining of course, but he was also acutely aware of Fred in the driver’s seat in front of them. Although their chauffeur was always the epitome of discretion, keeping his eyes steadfastly on the road, Remington still didn’t feel entirely comfortable getting too ‘involved’ in the back of the limo. Sure a bit of kissing was fine but as his lovely wife’s hand started inching it’s way up his thigh he got the distinct impression she had more in mind than just kissing.

“Lauraa,” he said with a chuckle under his breath as he caught her hand in his, while part of him screamed, ‘Are you crazy?! Don’t stop her!’.

“Yes Rem?” she asked, seemingly innocently as her lips trailed down to his neck and he let out an audible groan.

With every ounce of self-control he had, he pulled away from her just enough to be able to nod towards Fred. “Um we’re not exactly alone, so how about you hold that thought till we get home eh?”

At his words, a modicum of sense worked its way through the alcohol fuelled haze surrounding Laura’s brain. She very reluctantly pulled herself off him and slumped back in her seat. “Okay, okay,” she agreed with a smile then couldn’t help herself as she mischievously whispered in his ear, “But you better make it worth my wait.”

At that he raised an eyebrow at her “Oh I will - don’t you worry about that my love,” as he gave her a promising look and put an arm around her. Before too long the limo pulled up outside their Malibu home. “Thanks Fred,” Remington said as he helped Laura out of the car then tapped on the roof before Fred wished them goodnight and drove off.

They made their way up the path to the front door, both of them a little unsteady on their feet due to the amount of alcohol they’d imbibed. As they walked inside into the living room Laura’s dress suddenly got caught up in one of her heels and she tripped, ending up sprawled on the living room floor.

“Laura! Are you alright?” Remington asked in alarm, worried she’d hurt herself as her body started shaking with what he first thought were sobs. She rolled over to look at him and he realized she was laughing not crying.

“I’m fine Rem! I can’t believe I did that. One minute I’m up and the next.. bam!” she giggled. “Anyway – what are you doing up there? You look like a giant from this angle! I’m lonely down here you know!” she added with a grin as she tugged on his hand.

“Your wish is my command my love,” Remington replied with a grin as he joined her on the floor.

They lay there on the floor for a moment just watching it other, both with slightly drunken grins on their faces. “So..” Remington began as he cocked an eyebrow at her and brushed a stray hair away from her face.

“So..” Laura echoed with a mischievous dimpled grin.

Remington reached for her and gently cupping her face in one hand kissed her softly, then stopped and looked at her again with a lopsided grin crossing his face. With that Laura pushed him onto his back and rolled on top of him, her mouth claiming his as she ran her hands through his thick, black hair. “My, my, my I have unleashed ‘wild Laura’ tonight haven’t I?” Remington chuckled with delight as Laura laughed as well and gave him a sultry look that reduced him to jelly.

“You betcha,” she replied cheekily, her actions confirming her words as she pulled off his tie and tossed it aside then went to work on the buttons of his shirt as she kissed that place on his neck she knew drove him wild. Remington’s hands mirrored Laura’s as he found the zip of her dress and undid it and she sat up just long enough for him to tug it off her before he pulled her back down to him again, the two of them quickly scattering the rest of their clothing about in their haste to be together in the truest sense of the word.

Remington went to roll them over but Laura stopped him with a shake of her head. “No you don’t,” she said as a grin crossed his face, loving her ‘take charge’ mood.

With that he lay back and pulled her closer to him and murmured huskily in her ear, “I’m at your disposal Mrs Steele – what are you going to do with me?”. 

At that her eyes lit up with a devilish gleam. “Oh.. something like this,” as her hand zeroed in on where he needed her touch the most as he groaned, his head falling back on the floor, and her lips found his neck again. As one of his hands started to pay her back in kind the other caressed one of her breasts as she moaned under his touch, then when neither of them could wait any more to quench their desire for each other that had been building all night, Laura sunk down on him as his hands went to her hips, the two of them driving each other over the edge together.

Laura collapsed on top of him as Remington ran a hand through her hair, the two of them trying to catch their breath. “Wow! When’s the next stockbroker’s party? I certainly like the effect they have on you Laura,” Remington quipped as Laura playfully hit him and they both laughed.

“I guess we should go to bed huh? As much fun as it was on the floor I don’t know how comfortable it’ll be for the whole night,” Remington suggested as Laura nodded then she got up and pulled him up as well and they disappeared into their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Remington awoke with a throbbing head as well as another part of his anatomy that was competing with his head for attention. “Hmm the aspirin can wait,” he thought to himself with a grin as he took in the sight of his wife sleeping next to him and a smile crossed his face as he remembered what had transpired between them when they got home the night before. Keen to pick up where they’d left off, Remington began planting little kisses on Laura’s face & neck then gently nipped one of her shoulders as she stirred, opening an eye to look at him.

“Rem..what are you up to?” she murmured drowsily, her head pounding as much as his was. With that a devilish grin crossed his face as he pressed himself against her and kissed her again and he said hopefully, “Well I was thinking last night was so much fun how about a repeat performance eh?”

At that a rueful grin crossed Laura’s face. “Oh Rem I’ve got the worst hangover from all we had to drink last night,” she sighed but he was undeterred.

“Well I know a great hangover cure,” he retorted as he wiggled his eyebrows comically at her and Laura couldn’t help but laugh.

 “Didn’t you get enough last night?” Laura asked with a grin as she took in the sight of him – with his morning stubble & messy hair, not to mention his blue eyes that seemed even bluer when he’d been drinking, he looked absolutely gorgeous and she knew, hangover or not, she couldn’t resist him.

“Get enough of you my love? Never,” he replied with a smile as he kissed her again and covered her body with his.

“Well seeing as you’re ‘up for the challenge’,” Laura replied mischievously as he grinned at her and she pulled him down to her, the two of them soon lost in each other.

What neither of them of them had realized however was that they had both slept through the alarm, neither of them looking at the bedside clock. Remington’s hand skimmed Laura’s hip then went to move lower when he was interrupted by the phone ringing next to their bed.

They both groaned at the interruption, Remington resting his forehead on Laura’s. “Don’t answer it,” Laura whispered as she kissed him, the two of them trying to ignore the insistent ringing to no avail.

“Okay, okay – answer it & get rid of whoever it is,” she sighed as Remington nodded in agreement and reached over to pick up the phone.

“Steele here,” he said as he caught Laura’s wandering hand in his and grinned at her, shaking his head at her cheekiness. “Oh hello Mildred,” he greeted their secretary as Laura rolled her eyes, thinking to herself,’ should have known’.

“Hi Chief – just wondering if you and Mrs Steele were coming into the office today? Your nine o’clock’s waiting for you - Mr Appleby,” Mildred informed him as he looked at the bedside clock to see it was well after nine. He subtly nodded in the direction of the clock to Laura as she looked and then muttered an expletive under her breath, realizing they’d slept through the alarm.

“Ah yes Mildred.. sorry for the delay. We ah..had a power blackout overnight it seems and the alarm clock didn’t go off this morning I’m afraid,” he thought up a quick excuse. “We’ll be there as soon as we can – please give Mr Appleby our apologies for our tardiness,” Remington added as he bade Mildred farewell and hung up the phone.

“Interrupted again - story of our lives eh?” Remington quipped with a wry grin as Laura laughed & nodded, then they reluctantly hopped out of bed and started getting ready for the office. As they were walking out the front door and passed through the living room they both looked at the various items of clothing strewn about the floor from the night before. “Some night we had eh?” Remington quipped with a grin as Laura laughed, “I’ll say,” as putting their arms around each other they walked out to the waiting Auburn and hurried to the office.

As they walked into the agency, both with their sunglasses on Mildred greeted them and regarded them a little suspiciously, her suspicions confirmed when they removed their sunglasses to reveal their still bleary eyes from the night before.  “Big night huh kids?” she asked with a knowing smile.

“Whatever do you mean Mildred?” Remington replied seemingly innocently but was unable to completely hide his grin.

“Mr Appleby’s waiting in your office,” she added, shaking her head with a smile at the two of them.

                                ***********************************

The morning went by in a blur of client meetings and paperwork but neither Remington or Laura could stop their minds drifting back to what they’d been interrupted doing that morning. A little after noon Laura walked into Remington’s office and locked the door behind her, emboldened both by the alcohol that was still a little bit in her system plus the frustration she was still feeling from their ‘unfinished business’ that morning. She came up behind him and started massaging his shoulders. “Time for a break Mr Steele,” she said in a suggestive tone as he relaxed under her touch, closing his eyes for a brief moment or two.

“Hmm that feels good Laura,” he sighed as her fingers continued to work on the knots in his shoulders. “Yes it does,” she replied as she began nibbling on his ear. At that his eyes shot open and he looked at her. “Laura?” he asked as a grin started spreading across his face.

“Yes Rem?” she replied, seemingly innocently, as with her eyes never leaving his, she began unbuttoning her blouse as Remington swallowed hard. “We have some unfinished business to attend to Mr Steele,” she stated with a grin as he grinned back at her but then looked slightly worried. “And as much as I like your train of thought my love, ah.. what if Mildred comes walking in here?”

At that Laura’s grin got wider as she shrugged off her blouse. “She won’t – I sent her out for a long lunch and the door’s locked. And I’ve cleared our schedule for the next hour or so,” she informed him as his blue eyes twinkled at her with mischief and he stood up and took her into his arms.

“So you’re telling me we’ve got the office to ourselves for the next hour or so – no interruptions?” he asked as he began manouevering her towards the office lounge.

 Laura nodded. “The machine’s on to take any calls so it’s just you and me Mr Steele,” she replied as she trailed a finger down his chest and began undoing the buttons on his waistcoat as he shrugged it off.

“That sounds good to me Mrs Steele. You know I’ve always wondered why you had a lounge put in this office,” Remington stated with a grin.

With that Laura grabbed him by the tie and pulled him to her. “Let me answer that question for you Mr Steele,” she replied with a seductive smile as she proceeded to do just that….

                                ****************************************

Some time later Mildred returned to the office to find the two of them in Remington’s office going over a case file. “Still hard at work you two? I hope you took a break for lunch,” she commented as Remington and Laura exchanged a glance.

“Oh yes we took a break Mildred,” Remington replied with a grin as Laura shot him a warning look. “Most satisfying it was too – recharged the batteries so to speak,” he couldn’t help himself as he went on and Laura kicked him under the desk and he tried not to wince and shot her a fake dirty look.

 “Glad to hear it,” Mildred replied as she looked at the two of them and started putting two and two together. “Well I’ll leave you to it then. Oh you missed a button there when you were putting your blouse back on Mrs Steele,” she added with a knowing wink as Laura blushed bright red and Remington looked momentarily like a naughty little boy with his hand caught in the lolly jar, as Mildred walked out of the office with a chuckle then the two of them burst out laughing as well..


End file.
